Madonna
Madonna Louise Veronica Ciccone (nata Madonna Louise Ciccone) è una cantante, ballerina, attrice, scrittrice, stilista, regista e produttrice discografica statunitense. È meglio conosciuta come Madonna, anche se i media la chiamano con diversi soprannomi, come Regina del pop: Madonna è infatti la cantante femminile ad aver venduto di più nella storia della musica, quarta in totale, con più di 300 milioni di album e singoli venduti. Biografia Madonna è nata al Bay City Mercy Hospital di Bay City, in Michigan, alle 7:05 del 16 agosto 1958, ed è cresciuta a Pontiac, un sobborgo di Detroit. Suo padre è Silvio Ciccone (detto Anthony), figlio di immigrati italiani, mentre sua madre è Madonna Louise Fortin. Madonna è la terza di sei fratelli, Christopher, Melanie, Paula, Martin ed Anthony, ed ha due fratellastri da parte del padre, Jennifer e Mario. L'infanzia di Madonna è stata segnata profondamente dalla morte della madre nel 1963, quando aveva solo cinque anni: questo avvenimento ha influenzato molto anche la sua carriera, specialmente in canzoni come "Promise to Try", "Inside of Me", "Mer Girl" e "Mother and Father". Nel 1966, il padre sposò la sua badante, Joan Gustafson, con la quale è tuttora sposato. Madonna ha frequentato la Rochester Highschool, eccellendo soprattutto negli sport e come membro della squadra di cheerleader, e poi la University Of Michigan, dove studiò danza. Tuttavia, sotto consiglio del suo insegannte Christopher Flynn, lasciò il college per seguire una carriera di ballerina. Si recò quindi a New York, con soli 35$ con sé. Carriera Gli inizi La carriera di Madonna è iniziata nel 1977, con la formazione dei Breakfast Club: la band, formata da Madonna e Dan Gilroy, vedeva Madonna come batterista, alle prime armi nel mondo della musica. Nel 1979 Madonna volò a Parigi per seguire Patrick Hernandez in un suo tour: qui conobbe Steve Bray, con cui iniziò una relazione. L'anno successivo decide di abbandonare i Breakfast Club, formando una nuova band con Bray, gli Emmy. Dopo la rottura con Bray, decide di lasciare anche quest'ultima band, ed inizia a scrivere nuove canzoni per una carriera da solista: a questo periodo risalgono "Everybody", "[Up" ed "Ain't No Big Deal". A quel tempo Madonna frequentava il Danceteria, una discoteca di New York: fu qui che incontrò il DJ Mark Kamins, che suonò la demo di "Everybody". Kamins fu impressionato dalla canzone e dalla risposta del pubblico, e decise di aiutare Madonna a trovare un'etichetta. Dopo il rifiuto della Def Jam, si recarono dal presidente della Sire Records, Seymour Stein, che le propose un contratto discografico per due singoli. Madonna e Like a Virgin True Blue Like a Prayer Erotica Bedtime Stories Ray of Light e Music American Life Confessions on a Dance Floor Hard Candy MDNA Influenze La più grande ispirazione di Madonna è stata sicuramente sua madre. Sono molti infatti i riferimenti nei suoi lavori, specialmente nell'album Like a Prayer (1989), che dedica proprio a lei. Madonna ha detto di avere sempre ricordi della fragilità della madre, ed è per questo che vuole sempre far sentire la sua voce e non apparire fraguke alla gente. Altre grandi influenze di Madonna sono Marilyn Monroe e Marlene Dietrich, che durante i loro anni d'oro hanno sconvolto la figura femminile. Durante i suoi primi anni di carriera, infatti, Madonna ha spesso omaggiato Marilyn, come ad esempio nel video di "Material Girl", chiaro richiamo a "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend". Nel 1985 Madonna ha dichiarato che la prima canzone a colpirla in modo particolare fu "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'" (1966), di Nancy Sinatra. Altri impieghi Alla carriera di cantante, Madonna ha affiancato quella di attrice e regista. Nel 1979, appena si trasferì a New York recitò nel thriller erotico L'oggetto del desiderio, ottenendo un compenso di soli 100$: il film uscì però solo nel 1985, ai tempi di Like a Virgin, e Madonna tentò inutlmente di evitarne l'uscita. Nel 1985 recitò in due film: Crazy for You, e Cercasi Susan disperatamente. Nel primo, per il quale ha anche composto le canzoni "Crazy for You" e "Gambler", Madonna fa una semplice comparsa come cantante di un bar. Nel secondo, invece, Madonna è per la prima volta protagonista: questa interpretazione fu accolta molto positivamente dai critici. Il film è ricordato anche per la colonna sonora, contente "Into The Groove", uno dei più grandi successi di Madonna. Nel 1987 recita nella commedia Who's That Girl: il film fu un flop sia critico che commerciale, anche se è uno dei più famosi di Madonna, mentre la colonna sonora fu un grande successo. Premi e riconoscimenti :Articolo principale: Premi e riconoscimenti Durante la sua carriera Madonna ha vinto 7 Grammy, 2 Golden Globe, 41 Billboard Music Awards, 20 VMA, 4 EMA, 2 Brit Awards, 3 AMA e 3 WMA; ed ha venduto più di 340 milioni di dischi (220 milioni di album e 120 milioni di singoli). Discografia :Articolo principale: Discografia di Madonna *''Madonna'' (1983) *''Like a Virgin'' (1984) *''True Blue'' (1986) *''Like a Prayer'' (1989) *''Erotica'' (1992) *''Bedtime Stories'' (1994) *''Ray of Light'' (1998) *''Music'' (2000) *''American Life'' (2003) *''Confessions on Dance Floor'' (2005) *''Hard Candy'' (2008) *''MDNA'' (2012) Tour *''The Virgin Tour'' (1985) *''Who's That Girl World Tour'' (1987) *''Blond Ambition World Tour'' (1990) *''The Girlie Show World Tour'' (1993) *''Drowned World Tour'' (2001) *''Re-Invention World Tour'' (2004) *''The Confessions Tour'' (2006) *''Sticky & Sweet Tour'' (2008-09) *''MDNA World Tour'' (2012) Categoria:Madonna